Imperfections
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Harry and Severus love each other, despite their many imperfections. These are my 100-word drabbles exploring their relationship. Quite AU, established relationship. Rated for smut content in some of the drabbles. Expect sporadic updates.
1. Imperfections

Prompt was **imperfections**.

* * *

"This is going to sound pathetically romantic, but – do you love me?"

Severus took his time putting down his scotch, hearing the ice clink in the glass, and easing his reading glasses off his prominent nose. He looked at the slim, dark-haired man – still a boy, really – sprawled across his sofa.

Harry bit his lip, and Severus's breath caught slightly. Yes, he realized; yes, he did love the boy, despite his many imperfections.

Despite his snoring. Despite his recklessness. Despite his Gryffindor-red boxers. Despite his love of sweets. Despite his pathetic romanticism.

"Yes, Harry. I do."

Despite all the odds.


	2. Appetite

Prompt was **bearskin rug**.

* * *

The bearskin rug by the fireplace was a romantic touch, Harry had to admit. The whole cabin Snape had whisked him away to was very lovely. Harry had absolutely no idea where they were, but the smells of pine and wet earth (it had been raining) were almost – _almost_ – as appealing as the smell of sex-sweat-soaked Severus Snape.

His former Potions Master was spread out on that lush rug like a feast, and Harry had every intention of devouring him at a slow, torturous pace. The wine and cheese earlier had only served to fuel his... _appetite_, as it were.


	3. History

Prompt was **history**.

* * *

Harry liked Snape's rooms in the dungeons. His _private_ rooms, not the classroom and office that were forever associated in Harry's mind with mild torture in the form of Potions lessons, Occlumency, and the all-too-frequent detention.

No, Snape's private rooms reflected none of the hostility the man harbored for the world. The simple three-room suite was a haven, with books littering every surface (Harry was surprised to discover that Snape wasn't nearly as neat as he'd assumed.)

From Muggle childhood classics, through Potions journals and Dark Magic texts, to modern philosophy – Harry could see Severus Snape's history in his books.


	4. Dark Chocolate

Prompt was **dark chocolate.**

* * *

Harry greeted Severus with a long kiss upon his arrival in their shared rooms.

"Mmm..." Severus hummed approvingly after the kiss. "I do love it when you plunder my secret stash of dark chocolate."

Harry snorted. "It's hardly a secret stash, Severus."

"Only you know of it. And I know you haven't told anyone, or else you'd –" Severus froze at the look on Harry's face. "You haven't – you _didn't_ –"

Harry attempted to look innocent. "Didn't what?" Finally he collapsed onto the couch, laughter shaking his skinny frame. "No, no – I didn't."

Severus frowned irritably. "Well. No more chocolate for _you_."


	5. White Chocolate

Prompt was **white chocolate. **Sequel drabble to **dark chocolate.**

* * *

"Harry." Severus's voice was flat. "What's this."

Harry fidgeted. "I, um..."

"Did you get me _chocolates?_"

"It's Valentine's Day!" Harry cried. "I don't care how idiotic you think it is, _I _think it's a lovely holiday and it's nice to finally have someone to share it with."

Severus grudgingly opened the box. It wasn't even red, but dark blue – a colour Harry knew Severus liked. Inside, the chocolates weren't heart shaped but clean square blocks, dark and white. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. Then –

"Did you know, white chocolate isn't really chocolate?"

Harry groaned. "Did you have to ruin it?!"


	6. Aphrodisiac

Prompt was **aphrodisiac.**

* * *

It made sense, if one thought about it logically.

"I don't see why you're so surprised," Severus chuckled at Harry's wide-eyed stare. "Cooking is very similar to potion-brewing. Here, make yourself useful," he shoved a spoonful of something into Harry's mouth.

Harry choked for a second before swallowing. "Merlin, that's..."

"Too sweet?" Severus frowned and added something to the mixing bowl.

Harry snorted. "Only _you'd_ think so. It's... tart."

"It's passion fruit. It's meant to be tart."

"Passion fruit..." Harry considered. "I like it. Hey, isn't that an aphrodisiac?"

Severus chuckled and kissed the tart lips. "Only _you'd_ think so."


	7. Russian Blue

Prompt was **Russian Blue **(the cat breed).

* * *

Whenever Harry had an evening off from Auror training, he came to visit Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna were still in seventh year, and Hermione was teaching Transfiguration.

Severus was sitting on the castle steps, petting a cat. The feline's silver coat shimmered in the candlelight as it rubbed against Severus's side.

"A Russian Blue," Severus said when Harry was close enough. "Somebody's familiar, no doubt. A highly intelligent breed, and very loyal." He scratched the cat under the chin. "And very beautiful."

"Sounds like someone I know," Harry murmured, leaning down for a kiss.

He could have sworn Severus purred.


	8. Unspoken

Prompt was**unspoken**.

* * *

Harry tried to ignore everything Snape said to him during Potions classes. It was always the same: bullying and condescending as ever, Snape offered him thinly veiled insults, unfair punishments and points taken from Gryffindor every week.

Harry gritted his teeth and bore it all silently, because though he hated the façade, he knew it was necessary. All hell would break out if anyone found out about them.

Even at night, in bed together, Snape never spoke the words Harry wanted to hear. He only mouthed them over Harry's lips: _You're so beautiful_._ You make me happy_._ I love you_.


	9. Love and a Cough

Prompt was the proverb **'love and a cough cannot be hid'**.

* * *

"Harry, you've been sneaking out of the dorms at night lately."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione over the breakfast table as if to say, "Oh?"

"She means more than usual," Ron grinned. "And you've been sneaking back in early in the mornings."

Harry bit his lip and glanced between Ron and Hermione. "I..."

"You can tell us, mate," Ron continued. "Unless it's this torrid love affair with Professor Snape or something –"

Harry choked on his juice and began coughing. Hermione thumped him on his back, chuckling. "'Love and a cough cannot be hid,'" she quoted.

Harry promptly choked again.


	10. The Astronomy Tower

Prompt was **the Astronomy Tower.**

* * *

By the time Harry reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, it was clear that the spot was already occupied that night. Irritated, he shooed the couple away.

"You can't make us, you're not a prefect," the boy complained.

Harry grinned at him. "No, but I've got one hot on my trail!"

The girl squeaked and grabbed her boyfriend's arm; the pair tore down the staircase. Still chuckling, Harry settled down to wait. Severus appeared within moments, clearly amused. "That was cruel."

Harry stood up and kissed him deeply. "Don't care," he murmured between kisses. "Wanted this spot for us."


	11. Silence

Prompt was **Sirius.**

* * *

It had been nearly a year, and Harry was still having difficulties getting over Sirius's death. It was the first time he'd truly lost someone close to him – the first time he could remember what it was like to _have_ that person before losing them.

Whenever these thoughts filled his head, Harry fled the common room. The only place that offered him any comfort on such days was the private rooms of Severus Snape. Snape never asked him any questions when he knocked on his door. He merely let Harry sit on his couch all night, and shared his silence.


	12. Reading Partners

Prompt was **wrists.**

* * *

It was late. They sat together on the couch, reading and drinking. Harry was drowning in his Transfiguration textbook, sipping hot chocolate; Severus was reading Sherlock Holmes, a glass of scotch cradled in one hand.

Finally Harry gave up and let the heavy textbook fall closed, shaking his tired hand. Without even glancing his way, Severus took his wrist and began gently rubbing it, easing the ache away. Eventually, their fingers wound together. Harry smiled as he studied their entwined hands: his own broom-callused palm; Severus's potions-stained fingers and thin, almost-delicate wrist.

They read until midnight, neither saying a word.


	13. Intimate

Prompt was, I think, **Harry washing Severus's hair**.

* * *

"Do you know, I think this may be the most intimate we've ever been." Harry's voice was soft and low; though Severus couldn't see behind him, he was certain the boy's eyes were half-lidded.

He snorted. "We've made love –" he still felt odd saying those words, seeing as 'love' was strange to him and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to apply it to his relationship with Harry – "in every possible position, cuddled in any number of places, and you like my bathtub the most?"

"Mm-hm," Harry hummed, smoothing his hands through the sandalwood-scented shampoo suds in Severus's hair.


	14. Monday Mornings

Prompt was **Monday mornings**.

* * *

Everybody hates Monday mornings. For once, Severus Snape was no exception. In fact, he hated mornings in general. He wasn't one to sleep much, but whenever he did manage it without too many nightmares, getting out of bed in the morning was even harder.

It was amusing to see someone else go through it, though. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, hated Mondays even more fiercely than Severus did.

And Severus was not above using that information for his entertainment. Sometimes he purposely kept Harry awake and... _occupied_, well into Sunday nights, making him late for Monday morning double Potions.


	15. Whited Out

Prompt was **heavy snowfall**.

* * *

Harry woke up early on Christmas morning. It wasn't something he normally did – holidays were meant for sleeping in, after all – but lately he'd gotten used to waking up early. The reason was mainly that Severus always rose early, but also that Harry had to sneak back into Gryffindor Tower before anyone realized that his bed in the dormitory was empty.

Ron and Hermione were both home for the holidays, so no-one would notice his absence. Harry grinned into the warm comforter, hoping for heavy snowfall. He'd always loved Hogwarts whited-out, and he hoped to share the view with Severus.


	16. Owls

Prompt was **Owls **(the bird, not the exams).

* * *

"Will you stop staring at me?!" Severus slammed his book down onto his desk. A neat pyramid of scrolls scattered across its surface; the inkpot rattled dangerously.

"Sorry," Harry grinned from the sofa. He'd been waiting for this outburst for an hour, having abandoned his textbook in favor of studying his older lover. "Just been wondering..."

"Yes?" Snape bit out.

"..if you were an animagus. What animal you'd be."

"Most likely a beetle, or some equally unattractive specimen."

"No," Harry smiled, "you'd be an owl. Smart. Stoic. Regal."

He went back to his book, pretending not to see Severus's smile.


	17. Puzzle

Prompt was **puzzle**.

* * *

Harry crawled into bed long after Severus went to sleep. He'd been out flying ever since they'd fought that evening. It had been over something insignificant, something so trivial... Harry couldn't even remember what it was now.

Still, as he slid under the covers, sweat-sticky and dungeon-cold, he hoped Severus was awake as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

To his relief, Severus turned over to say, "I as well."

"I just – why did you get so upset when I –"

"Harry, don't. I'm not a puzzle you can solve."

Harry huffed. "That won't stop me trying."

"And for that I love you."


	18. Unkissed, Unkind

Prompt was **first kiss**, as well as the proverb '**unkissed, unkind**'.

* * *

The kiss was first in many ways.

It was the first kiss Harry enjoyed.

It was Harry's first kiss with another man.

It was the first kiss that made Harry feel like he was about to make a mess in his trousers.

It was Severus's first kiss.

He was trembling when it ended. It took Harry all of a second to realize – "Was that your first kiss?"

Severus's cheeks were two high spots of color; he said nothing.

Harry continued hesitantly: "I've heard... 'unkissed, unkind.'"

Severus drew him close. "Let's see if you can make me into a kind man."


	19. Fire

Prompt was the proverb **'kindle not the fire you cannot extinguish'.**

* * *

" -so then I add the pickled shrivelfigs-"

"Diced-"

"-diced, yes, and then I stir clockwise-"

"**Counter**clockwise, Harry-"

"-counterclockwise, right, and when do we-?"

"Harry, it's overflowing! You were supposed to turn down the fire before adding the salt!"

"Potter."

Harry cursed silently as Snape Banished his potion and turned out the flame. Hermione bit her lip.

"'Kindle not the fire you cannot extinguish', Potter," Snape sneered. "Begin again."

-

Later that night, in Snape's bedroom, Harry slowly pulled back from sucking the older man's cock. Severus let out a hoarse cry.

Harry grinned. "'Kindle not the fire you cannot extinguish', Professor."


	20. Insomnia

Prompt was **Harry suffering from insomnia**.

* * *

It was late at night – probably early morning, really – and Harry couldn't sleep. He hadn't realized Severus was awake too, though.

"Can't sleep, love?" Severus's voice was soft and smooth, not sleep-rough.

"Sorry, Sev," Harry said tiredly. "You shouldn't have to lose sleep because of my insomnia."

"I lose sleep because of my own insomnia, Harry; yours shall have to wait." Severus reached out and worked a hand under Harry's neck. He began to rub, the long fingers working the knots in Harry's tense muscles. "Relax... let go..."

Harry moaned. It felt so _good_... Eventually, Harry fell asleep.

Severus didn't.


	21. Go Wild

Prompt was **the first birthday gift.**

* * *

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

It was early January. Severus's birthday was fast approaching, and Harry had no idea what to get him. He decided to ask late at night, when Severus was just about to drift off. He had a theory that Severus might be more likely to answer personal questions when he was half-asleep.

"What would you like for your birthday?"

Severus chuckled sleepily. "I leave that up to you, love." He patted Harry's side. "Go wild."

Harry poked his lover in the side. "Not helpful in the least, Sev."

"Mm, I know."

_Well,_ Harry thought, _so much for that theory_.


	22. Wedding Gifts

Prompt was **wedding gifts.**

* * *

"Have you noticed, Harry?" Severus said as he quietly entered the younger man's dressing room, "Over half the gifts are meant solely for you rather than for us."

Harry gave his soon-to-be-husband an odd look. "No, I haven't noticed, how could I? The gifts are all wrapped." He stopped in the middle of tying his bow-tie. "Severus, please don't tell me you use scanning charms on our wedding gifts."

"Very well, I shan't." Severus chuckled, reaching over Harry's shoulders to properly tie the bow. "You look dashing. Now come. Let's go get married."

Harry smiled and took Severus's hand. "Let's."


End file.
